Forgotten
by TheyCallMeObsession
Summary: When Itami and her brother get sucked into the world of Amnesia and Itami manages to fall for one of the boys, Will she want to leave when the time comes? T rated for the moment, but that might change down the line ;}
1. Introduction

The world around me shook as I played my electric red guitar, I smiled widely, biting my lip as I felt every cord rush through me like a high that no drug could give me. It was a rush, a toe curling, lip biting, hand clenching, hair ripping, painfully electrifying rush that stings your nerves and taints your mind.

I closed my eyes, letting the sound overwhelm me- "Itami!" damn it, Stupid little brothers, and their stupid interruptions.

"What is it Yoro?" I asked my little brother in annoyance, brushing my long wavy strawberry blond hair off my shoulder, staring down at the much smaller boy with the same strawberry blond hair only straight and allot shorter, there's no doubt their related. If it weren't for his warm brown eyes that differ from my deep-blue-slightly-purple eyes and the fact that he's much shorter then me, anyone would think they were twins.

"Mom says she needs you to make dinner." The boy said cheerfully, knowing that meant she had to take him to the store sense they were out of groceries.

Lost in his own oblivious joy, he was completely unaware that his sisters face had shifted from annoyance to numb sympathy.

"Alright, get your shoes." She sighed, rubbing her forehead gently as she carefully set down her guitar in its small black case that was littered in stickers.  
The boy cheered, running out of the room as fast as he could, leaving Itami in the room by herself, smiling hopelessly at his back as he raced down the slim hallway.  
_Poor boy, he doesn't even see it._

She turned around on her heels, walking over the dark wood floor of her room to cross in front of her dresser and retrieve her worn grey leather boots and hop on one foot while trying to zip them up just above her ankle, only to fall on her bum with a thud and a grunt. "Fuckin' gravity." She muttered to herself, standing up once both her boots where properly on.

"Not to shabby." She nodded in agreement with herself, staring at the tall, slender girl in front of her with a plain pastel pink dress that tightened around her curvy waist and breasts that were rather large for a sixteen year old girl, only to flow out like a flower to her mid thigh.

She was beautiful, her skin a fair and creamy white, her blond hair that had a slightly pink tint to it with a slight wave that reached just above her elbows, Her strong hips and body that was curvier then most, and then there was her eyes. They were different, the right a blue deep as the roaring ocean, the left a deep violet that only slightly varied from the other.

She was gorgeous, in every sense of the word.

Unfortunately, The girl who held all this flawless beauty didn't look at her face and see the beauty, she looked into her dark eyes and she saw the pain. The ugly, shameful pain that had haunted her every minute of her life.  
She didn't see beauty as most do, she sees the person first, then their beauty.  
It's not fair to just write someone off, you have to see someone, before you look at them.  
If that makes any sense whatsoever.

She sighed, hearing her brother call her name again, being rather impatient.  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm coming." She yelled back with a faint smirk as she pulled her dark worn down leather jacket over her shoulders and pulled her hair out with her arms, quickly swiping her fluffy teddy bear incased phone and shoved it in her pocket before rushing through the hallway to meet her brother at the door.

"Took ya' long enough." Yorokobi muttered, with both his and his sisters umbrellas in his hands, seeing as it was raining outside.  
Itami rolled her eyes, and gladly took her yellow SpongeBob umbrella, Opening it over her head and taking her brothers hand before stepping out into the wet concrete steps that led to the sidewalk.

_Oh my goodness, I haven't properly introduced myself yet._

_Hello, My name is Itami Utsukushī, I'm Sixteen and my father abandoned me and my mother when I was four years old, right after my little brother was born, after that my mother just kind of gave up. Ever sense she's just kind of done nothing and I've had to take care of the three of us._

_This little brat holding my hand is my little brother, Yorokobi Utsukushī, he's only twelve and even though he's just as stubborn and hopeless as I am. He's got a gentler soul then mine, and I love him for it, he knows when and how to tame The Great Itami Beast._

_Oh, and one last thing, We're stuck in a board came called _**Amnesia_._**  
_And Yoro has no idea…_


	2. Yoro joins the party

_So, I should probably explain myself, you see it all started two days ago when I met someone named Ukyo…_

_I_ smiled softly as the wind blew against my face, dashing a few strands of strawberry blond hair behind me.  
tonight was going to be a good night, I could feel the magic In the air.  
"WOO!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air as we zoomed down the highway in my friend Felicities cherry red convertible.  
It was five minuets to midnight, and there were lights all around us.  
It was just me, Ashley, Yuko, Felicity, Aria, and Yoro. Because my little brother comes with me everywhere, I mean its not like I can trust my mother to watch him, plus my friends adore him.

Sitting in the back to the left, is Aria Kyoju, she's quiet, and very conserved, she has light brown hair that she always seems to have tied up in a bun so I'm not sure how long or short it is, forest green eyes that aren't to well seen through her thick black rimmed glasses, she almost always has her nose in a book and never comes with us to parties.

Sitting in the back to the right is Ashley Miyabiyaka, Ashley is like the big sister of the group, she's classy and elegant, has short beautiful silver hair that flows down to her shoulders in perfectly straight sheets, and pale blue eyes. Everyone's secretly a little terrified of her.

Sitting in-between the two in the back with Yoro in her lap is Yuko Kawai,  
Yuko's a kind affectionate person and always has a smile, she has long cotton candy pink hair up in curly pig tails, crystal aquamarine eyes, a rather short and skinny figure, and the most adorable little face you've ever seen.

Yoro and her are almost always with each other.

Sitting to my right here in the driver seat, Is Felicity Shikijo, She is beyond beauty, honestly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. With her long coal black hair that flows past her shoulders and down to rest just above her hips in faded ringlets, With red eyes that had a very 'Come hither' look to them, and red lipstick that was constantly leaving its mark, She's very much a sexual predator, and we all love her for it.

And then there's me, hi, I'm Itami, you already know me.

"But Itami!" Yoro yelled at me from the warm restraints of Yuko's arms, all I could do was smirk. He really was worked up about this wasn't he?  
"You've never been allowed to go to any other parties, what makes you think you can come to this one?" I asked in a carefree tone, waving my arm like a wave against the wind rushing past us.

"Because I'm twelve now." He reported stubbornly, feeling proud of himself.

_Yeah, and when I was twelve I was doing the exact same thing as I'm doing now. _

I glanced over to Ashley, silently asking what she thought of the situation, she smiled devilishly.  
_Oh boy_.  
"Let the boy come with! It'll be fun!" she said cheerfully, waving her hand in the air with her words, I hate her sometimes. But, she was right.  
"Fine." I waved it off, quietly smiling at the cheers heard from everyone in the car.  
"But only because you somehow managed to get Aria to come with." I laughed softly, pulling out my phone to text Shay, the only person in school who's unbearable enough to not get invited to one party, to tell him he doesn't have to babysit tonight.  
I kind of felt bad for the guy, I mean even a twelve year old is going to a party before he does. It's pretty sad.  
"Woohoo! I'm going to a high school party! This'll shut brad up for sure!" Yoro chuckled, smiling madly as Yuko giggled with him.  
"Is that brat still bothering you?" Felicity asked with an eyebrow raised, the happily content smile that was adoring her face suddenly falling into a frown.  
I mumbled something evil, silently keeping my thoughts to myself on the subject, not wanting a repeat of last time…

_Yoro whimpered as a slightly taller boy with ragged dark brown hair and eyes to match, held the defenseless blond boy about a foot off the ground by the collar of his school uniform, and slammed him against the outside brick wall of Minato Ward Takamatsu Junior High_, _getting a pained grunt out of the poor boy. _

_"Hey Yorogaybi, where do you think your going? I haven't punched you yet." The boy growled, grinning devilishly pulling his arm back to bash Yoro's face in. _

_Itami had just now came across the scene, walking up to the school to walk Yoro home in her school uniform that consisted of a white blouse, a solid black tie that belonged to the boys uniform instead of her own, a short skirt the same color of her tie, _

_You could say she a bit __**completely infuriated**__. _

_She silently walked up to the two boys, with a new found fire in her eyes. She was not about to stand there and just watch her little brother get punched in the face. __**That**__, was not going to happen.  
__She sighed, grabbing Brads drawn back fist, offering Yoro a gentle smile.  
__"Hey! What the hell!-" The monstrous twelve year old boy yelled angrily, whipping his head around to find the poor bastard that would dare-  
__OH SHIT._

_"What exactly do you think you're doing to my brother?" Itami asked sweetly, watching as her brother eyes went wide, anyone would have thought she was simply taking the high road and being nice to the boy. But no, Yoro knew his sister. And whenever she brought out the sweet voice and innocent smile. Shit. Went. Down.  
__"Well, I uhm-" Brad fumbled with his words, blushing faintly at how gently she was holding back his wrist despite his rough grip on Yoro.  
__"I suggest you let go of Yoro." she said lowly, tightening her grip of his wrist to imply ill intent if he refused.  
__"Wha- what? Oh," He glanced at the blond boy who was warmly smiling at his sister, silently thanking her.  
__"And what if I don't?" He snarled, suddenly remembering his place as the bully. Itami only sighed, slowly leaning into the brats ear so Yoro couldn't hear her. She didn't want to taint his innocent little mind.  
__"Then I'll just have to break your arm to loosen your grip." she whispered into his ear, letting her warm breath roll fear down his neck as she tightened her grip enough to leave a bruise.  
__The boy gulped, Considering his options. Letting go of Yoro seemed like the best way to go, but he would have to make up for the lack of abuse tomorrow.  
__"Fine, But your sisters not going to be able to save you next time." He snarled at the seemingly smaller male version of Itami, roughly dropping his to the ground and ripping his now lightly bruised arm from Itami's angry grip.  
__The strawberry blond beauty simply shook her head as the boy ran away. __**Poor kid.  
**__Itami sighed softly at her brother on the ground rubbing his head, she bend down and offered him a hand up, which he gratefully accepted. "You okay kid?" Yoro nodded, quietly refusing to let go of his sisters protective hand. Itami simply nodded and lead him down to the sidewalk._

_"As grateful as I am for you saving my sorry ass back there, It isn't exactly spray on bully repellent to have your sister come to your rescue." He sighed, the cracks in the sidewalk suddenly catching his attention.  
__"Ah, just punch him back next time." She smirked lightly at him, readjusting _her backpack strap that was hanging on her left shoulder.

You see while that's a sweet story an all, it only made the problem worse, and Yoro came home with a black eye the next day.

"Yeah, he keeps saying that I'm weird because the only friends I have are girls…" Yoro mumbled, looking down at his lap as he fumbled with his thumbs and Yuko tightened her comforting grip around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
"So? You're surrounded by smoken' hot bitches like us all the time, I don't see the problem here." Felicity said in a deadpan serious tone, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Everyone went silent for a minute.  
Then they burst out into laughter, including Yoro.

It made Itami glad she had such great friends to help take on the role of family that, (Although neither of them would ever willingly admit it.) Itami and Yoro so desperately need.

"Okay! Sense we have a new party going joining us tonight, let's go over the rules!" Ashley yelled at the group as they pulled up in front of a rather large house with music blasting out of the windows, shadows dancing through the lights and cars littering the front lawn along with varies other things.

The girls piled out of the car and stood at attention in a straight single file line, Yoro seeing what they were doing, quickly shuffled himself beside Yuko at the right end of the line.

"First rule!" She yelled, looking at everyone lined up with pride, and them looking back at her with respect that was build over years of friendship.

"We all go in together! And we all leave together!" everyone nodded.

"Second rule: if you should hear sirens, you run as fast as you can and regroup at the safe house!" everyone but Yoro stood sternly like they'd they it a million times.

"Third rule: if you see a member in trouble you drop whatever you're doing and get your ass over there am I clear!" she yelled like a Drill Sargent, but they all knew there was love behind those words.

"Fourth rule, Yoro! You are not aloud to leave Yuko's side, nor Yuko leave yours." She stated a little softer to the pair, smiling in a bit of amusement as Yoro's head snapped into attention at the mention of his name.

"Fifth and final rule! If our precious little Yoro takes even one sipped of alcohol, takes even one hit, or just one pill, I'll sick Itami on all of you! And don't think I wont!" they all visibly shuttered, all except Itami, who grinned at the idea.

"Now! Lets get in there and show em' how its done!" Ashley yelled as loud as she could, pointing at the door with her head held high as they all cheered and ran towards the entrance.


End file.
